


The Profound Bond

by MusicalRaven (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Case Fic, Explicit Language, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Guardian Angel Castiel, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean was a little boy, someone murdered his Mom. His Dad went crazy, dragging him and his little brother on a wild goose chase around the country, moving every few months to some new place where he thought he could learn the truth. They grew up like that, always on the move; on the run because his Dad didn't always have the most legal connections. And yet, they never did find out who killed her. </p><p>Years later, Dean has been steered towards the FBI by his father while Sammy broke away to become a lawyer. With no friends, no significant other, and only seeing Sam on holidays, Dean is just getting by. But when Castiel shows up, claiming to be his guardian angel, his whole world is flipped upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm An Angel You Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of [The Profound Bond trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhC0ojzJPdI)
> 
> This is something I've been working on as a Camp NaNo project and still am. My beta to this story is thenewestdisneyprincess, who has helped keep me IC and has improved my work and planning. Thank you, Leah!

Dean hadn't gone on a date in a long time, but he considered this a pure disaster. The guy showed up an hour late, without the tickets, and sweating buckets. He managed to stutter out a few words, get them thrown out of the  movie theater, and throw up on Dean's jacket. To say he was nervous would have been an understatement.

'Now I gotta burn this suit.' He thought, smiling tight lipped at the guy--Matt? Mike?--while he apologized profusely.

"Look, its okay." He said, patting his shoulder. "Let's just call it a night, huh? I think you need some fluids and maybe a nap." He smiled again, a little more genuine, and the guy relaxed a bit. Without his nervous tremors and spewing vomit, the guy could actually be considered attractive. Short black hair, oval face, and bright blue eyes. Dean was always a sucker for blue eyes. 'Mark.' He thought. 'His name is Mark.'

"See you around, I guess," Mark mumbled. He patted Dean's hand and slunk off towards the parking lot. Dean sighed and shook his head. Poor kid. Figures. The guys at the department didn't seem to have the best pick in dates. His last three set ups, all a year and a half ago--right about the time he'd sworn off dating--had consisted of a man off his rocker, a girl he was pretty sure was mute, and a girl who put the control in control freak. He'd only accepted this date because Ash had begged him to take another chance. Said this guy was nice, easy going, and loved old cars.

'Waste of a night. I'm never letting Ash talk me into this again.' He thought. It didn't matter anyway. Finding the guy or girl of his dreams just wasn't on his mind. A quick fling, yeah, but anything lasting longer than a second date was out. His line of work, you couldn't afford attachments. And he aimed to keep it that way.

He pulled his keys out his pocket and walked towards him car. As he did, he twisted his keys around his finger, conjuring up the fire ordinances for his building and the surrounding lots as a mental exercise. He knew he wasn't really gonna burn his suit, but he liked to know all his options.

He was so buried in his thoughts; he didn't hear the softly fluttering behind him. "Hello Dean," A deep voice said. Dean jumped, making his keys go flying off his fingers. He cursed and flipped around. A strange man stood only a few feet from him, wearing a dirty trench coat and staring at him intently.

"What the hell?" He said, his eyes wide as he examined the man. Tall with messy black hair, a chiseled jaw covered in stubble, and dull blue eyes. He looked like he’d been sleeping in an alleyway. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from Heaven." He said.

Dean grimaced and blinked. "Okay, that is the weirdest flirting technique I have ever witnessed. Jesus, man. You scared the shit out of me." Dean shook his head. "Look man, I'm tired. Long night and all." He gestured to his suit. The man just tilted his head. And Dean shivered. For a second, the man appeared--well, not entirely human.

"I'm well aware of your day. I've been watching you."

Dean swallowed. 'Oh good. I have a stalker.' He thought. 'As if this night couldn't get any worse.'

"Look, buddy-"

"My name is Castiel."

Dean nodded. "Okay then. Look, Castiel-"

"I am an angel of the Lord. I am here to act as your guardian for as long as heaven sees fit." His voice was flat and Dean was getting goose bumps. If he had just brought his gun, he might be okay right now. Instead, he started to back up slowly.

"I gotta go, okay?" He swallowed and put his hands out. "Just, I need to go-"

"You do not believe me?" He asked with another tilt of his head. "Why?"

"Well maybe because you sound fucking loopy. I feel like I'm talking to a mental patient," Dean snapped

"I will show you then." He said and Dean took another few steps back.

"No, that's ok." He waved his hands. "You don't have to-"

Suddenly, a bright light flared up and Dean shielded his eyes. When he peeked under his arm, he gasped. It took him a minute to comprehend what he was seeing, as he was sure he was imagining it. Behind Castiel was a pair of wings, huge and mind boggling. Large and sleek, they spread out and glowed white. They appeared like the negative of a shadow, making Dean's eyes water. And yet, he did not look away.

Before Dean's mind could catch up, the light left suddenly, leaving Dean gawking at air. Castiel stared at him as he did, eyes narrowed. After a few moments, he stepped forward. "Dean?" He said, head tilting.

Dean jumped again and this time lost his balance and fell flat on his ass. He rubbed it where he was sure he could feel a bruise forming, and stared up at Castiel, shaking his head.

"This is some sick joke you're pulling. What, you got some floodlights hooked up somewhere out here? A projector?" He stood up, slowly and painfully. "I'm FBI, you nimrod. I should have you arrested."

"I don't have time for this." Castiel muttered. He stepped forward and put two fingers to Dean's forehead.

"Whoa, hey! What the hell are you--" He blinked and suddenly they were in his apartment. Dean stumbled away from Castiel, hands back up while glancing around frantically. "What was that?"

"Now," Castiel said. Dean looked back at him, swallowing hard and curling his hands into fists. “Dean, I need you to listen. I’m here because God commanded it. I will guard you against any such problem that arises in which you fear for your life. I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. I will not be toyed with or used for your own advantage." Castiel glared at him. "Understood?"

Dean shook his head and Castiel sighed. "No, I don't understand. I don't understand why there's a frickin angel in my living room and why I'm still talking to you." He went for the front door, but it wouldn't turn. He jiggled it, cursing.

"The lock is jammed. It will remain that way until you accept the terms I've laid out."

"What terms? You just don't want to be my fucking servant. Well, go. You don't have to do anything for me." He tried the door again, cursed, and turned back to look at him.

"I can't." He said with a sigh, then steeled his expression. "I am your guardian."

"I thought angels were supposed to be all fluffy wings, harps and halos. Not dicks." Dean spat, glaring.

"You should show me some respect, Dean." Castiel said, stepping forward.

"Why, because you’re my guardian?" Dean said, stepping closer as well. "Piss off." He curled his hand into a fist and swung it at Cas' head. His knuckles connected, sending Cas' head spinning sideways, but he immediately turned it right back to look at Dean, still glaring. Dean, on the other hand, turned away and grabbed his fist, biting back a groan. His hand felt like all the bones in it had been pulverized.

"No," Castiel said. "Because I am only supposed to keep you alive." He leaned forward to say directly in his ear, "That doesn't stop me from teaching you some respect."

Dean shivered and his muscles tensed. He turned around slowly, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but Castiel was gone.


	2. Oh Partner, My Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas isn't just Dean's guardian angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Leah. You are freakin' awesome. I couldn't do this without you.

Dean downed the last bit of his second beer and sat back. The clock said 7:45am, meaning in fifteen minutes he needed to be at the office. He was debating blowing it off and just spending the day at this bar. Maybe picking somebody up. Might cheer him up. Help shake off last night.

He tapped his fingers on the table, watching the clock as it changed to 7:46. 'I do have sick days. I could use them.' And yet, he knew that if he didn't go, there'd be more questions from his coworkers as well as his boss. He'd probably be interrogated by everyone the next time he came in, worried eyes and whispered gossip everywhere. Everyone knew he wasn't the type of person to miss a day without a good reason, and if he just left--

He groaned and lay his head back, eyes closed. He knew what he'd choose, but for now, if he just lay back, maybe he could will the world away. Just for a while, he'd be someone else. Someone without a freaky angelic stalker. Someone who could just leave work without notice. A nobody. A drunk. Anything but this.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes, glancing at the clock again. 7:50. Time to go. 

* * *

 

He ended up in his office by 8:15. Thank goodness he wasn't Mr. Punctuality. As soon as Dean was away from prying eyes, he booted up his laptop as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes again.

'What the hell am I going to do?' Last night he'd spent hours trying to figure out a solution. He'd repeatedly considered calling the cops, his brother, anyone. If he said anything about being stalked by an angel? (He snapped his fingers.) Instant crazy. And obviously Castiel wasn't going away. He even contemplated killing him for about half an hour before he realized how stupid that would be. It was around that time he'd forced himself to sleep. Now, sitting in his office, he was still clueless, and out of ideas.

It's not that having a guardian was bad, but truth be told, he didn't want to accept it. Accepting this would mean he'd been wrong about so many things. The first and foremost being the existence of heaven and angelic beings. He didn't want to know what else might be out there. If angels were real, there was no doubt other things were too, and that thought turned his stomach. So, denial it was.

As soon as his laptop finished booting up, he dove straight into the case he'd been working on for the past week. Several people, all without records or histories of violence, snapped one day and killed their entire family. All of them the exact same way and all in the state of Maryland. Afterwards, all of them offed themselves. There was no connection between the victims or the killers. Nothing that even remotely tied any of them together. No leads. Nothing to go on but the knowledge it would probably happen again.

Dean went back over the evidence again, trying to find something. An unaccounted for blood stain. Unidentified fingerprints. Anything.

As he was working, a light knock came at the door. Dean ignored it. When he didn't answer, the knocking became more insistent. "Mr. Winchester?

"Come in," Dean called reluctantly, loathe to take his attention away from his work. He went back to his laptop, hoping whoever it was would be brief.

A short, balding man poked his head in, a nervous smile on his face. "The boss man wants you."

Dean looked up again and nodded. "Oh. Thanks, Brooks."

"Anytime." He said, his smile more genuine, and shut the door behind him. Dean stood and glanced back at the laptop. He growled to himself and shut it. 'So much for getting any work done.’' He thought as he buttoned his suit and started towards the office. 'What in heaven's name could he possibly need?'

He reached the door and knocked lightly, waiting with his left hand clenched and pressed into his side, trying to keep himself calm.

"Come in." Came a muffled voice. Dean opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes going immediately to the boss man. He opened his mouth to speak, but when he detected the second person in the room, he froze.

"Dean?" His boss asked, eyebrow raised. Dean swallowed and closed the door behind him, eyes locked on Castiel, who stood in the corner of the room, staring right back. He could swear he saw a slight smirk on his face.

"Sir?" He asked, forcing his eyes back to his boss’s. "Do you need to, uh, finish up?"

"What? No, Dean." His boss smiled. "This here is your new partner."

Dean immediately felt like yelling. Cursing him out. Instead, he held his tongue and just let him talk.

"I know you don't want a partner." He paused. "You've explicitly stated it several times and I agree with the notion." He paused again and licked his lips, glancing over at Castiel, then back at Dean. "But this is out of my control. The higher-ups agree on this and though I testified to your ability to work alone, they made their decision." He gave him a pointed look. "Don't try to weasel your way out of this, Dean. I bartered them down to a six month period while Castiel gets his bearings. Then you're free of him. Just--" He sighed. "Dean, don't do anything stupid."

Dean pursed his lips, then said, "Sir, if I may, would you allow me to talk to you in private?"

"No." He said, and Dean repressed a growl of annoyance.

"Well then, _sir_ , I don't understand why I am in need of a partner."

"You're not. He is." He pointed his head towards Castiel, who hadn't moved, eyes still boring into Dean's head. "Something management agrees on, but this is all I know. Just show him how things work Dean. He can move on soon enough."

Dean's lips pulled back into a grimace, repulsed by the idea of spending time with his stalker angel by order, but he just nodded and flicked his head at the angel. "Come on then, Cas. We have work to do." He started his way out of the office when his boss called out to him.

"Dean, how did you know his name?"

Dean looked back at his boss, who was confused and curious. Dean shrugged and muttered sarcastically, "Lucky guess."

He opened the door and stalked out, not waiting to see if Castiel would follow. He headed straight for his office, mind in a whirlwind. New partner? If this was his idea of a guardian, he was one crappy angel. Guardian angels weren't supposed to be seen. Weren't supposed to do anything but a guide a person. At least, that was Dean's knowledge on the subject. So far, all he'd manage to do was creep Dean out and make him want to attack him. 'Guardian, my ass.'

He opened his office and jumped. Castiel was standing in front of his desk, staring. "Inconspicuous much." He said, closing the door quickly. "It's fifteen feet, Cas. Walk, for goodness sakes."

"I have no need for that, Dean." He said. "And my name is not Cas. It is Castiel."

"Yeah, well, I don't really care, Cas. It's a freaky ass name." He walked around him and sat down, glaring up at him. "Why are you in my office."

"I am told I am your partner." He said, his voice falling flat

Dean blinked. 'Is this guy for real?'

"Well, no, okay. I work better alone. I don't need some freaky angel stalker to be my partner anymore than I need a regular human being."

Castiel sneered. "I don't care what you think you need. I'm here whether you want me to be or not. So get used to it."

They glared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Dean could see Castiel's hands curl into fists, just like his were, and he knew if he didn't diffuse this, they'd fight. And with his hand still throbbing from last night, he knew just how that would go.

Dean sighed and tried to loosen his fists. "Fine. Just--" He waved to seat in front of his desk, "sit down and stay out of my way."

Castiel nodded and sat down. Dean eyed him, but he just stared right back, unmoving, and Dean warily opened his laptop back up. He immediately started sorting through the evidence again and forgot about anything but the case.

"I could be of assistance, Dean." Castiel's voice broke through his reverie and Dean glanced up, annoyed. Castiel stared back, thin lipped. "I do have knowledge of many things beyond your mere 29 years. I have been around since humans were merely hunters in the wilderness. I--"

"Yeah, I get it. You're old and wise. Now shut up and let me work." Castiel's mouth snapped closed and he glared at Dean before he disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings. Dean jumped, his seat wobbling unsteadily. He caught himself on his desk and shook his head.

"Touchy much?" He said, but he was still unsettled by his quick departure. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to that. 'Hopefully, I won't have to. He'll be gone before you know it. Just focus.' He took a few deep breaths and returned to his work, but Castiel was still on his mind, glaring uncomfortably and oh so confusing.


	3. I Pray You Leave Me Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean admits he needs help, but Castiel isn't as helpful as he'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, Leah! I loved writing in Castiel's POV, which made me want to do so more. Maybe I will...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, those who are. Here is the chapter Dean finally concedes to Cas' help. Shits and giggles await.

By lunch time, Dean was mentally exhausted, and yet, not one new lead presented itself.He yawned, scanning the jumbled words, trying to make sense of them. After rereading the same page three times and still unaware of what it said, he closed his laptop and sat back. 'I've just been looking at it too long.' He thought as he stood.'I just need a break. I'll find something soon.'

He exited his office and headed for the break room as he went over his options. The office was understaffed and overfilled with cases, so getting someone else to look over it was a no go. The boss man wouldn't even take a second look. He could call up the coroners and cops who'd investigated each case, but it was doubtful they'd remember. Some of the cases were over five years old. His only other option was--

He shook his head and entered the break room. There was no way he was getting help from him. He doubted Castiel even wanted to speak to him right now. And rightly so. Dean was sure he'd yell at him again, the insufferable son of a bitch didn't know how to have a normal conversation.

Dean poured himself some coffee and silently wished he had something extra to put in it. Getting drunk on the job wasn't smart, but it was hell not to. Dean groaned and took a sip. He was out of options. But there wasn't any way in hell he was asking that angel for help.

* * *

 

Castiel was sure his brethren had given Dean to him as a joke. This man was infuriating, to say the least. His complete disregard for his authority as well as his mission made him want to beat some sense into him. That man was never going to accept him, and there was nothing he could do about that.

Castiel sat down on the bench and leaned down, elbows on his knees and fingers interlaced as he watched.. Only a year ago, he'd been here on earth, head of the garrison of angels watching over humanity. He'd been a legend. Powerful. Now he was stuck on earth, with a man child for a charge. Even so, watching humanity relaxed him like it had for thousands of years. Their simple movements and loosely intertwined lives. Their trivial dramas played out. The changes as they grew. It was all fascinating to Castiel.

A little boy no more than six wandered on the sidewalk next to his six month pregnant mother. Her soul was dim and brittle from a hard life here on earth, waning every second, but the little boys shone bright, unhindered by tragedy. The mother payed little attention to her child, who followed at a leisurely pace. Ever few steps he'd stop to admire something in a shop window or something shiny on the sidewalk, before running to catch up with his mother. They disappeared around the corner and left Castiel to wonder just how their lives would play out. Would he grow, slowly worn down by his mothers hurt, as the little child inside her became a friend to him? Or a mockery? Would they grow as equals or as enemies? Would the mother pamper her children or hinder them? What was in store for their little souls?

Sometimes, Castiel could sit here for hours, re-envisioning similar questions onto multiple passersby, always wondering. Always not knowing. And he was at peace, until he started to feel a tug. It was incessant, annoying, and it soon became a single word. 'Cas.' It said, and suddenly he knew where it came from. He had the urge to go right to him but made himself stay put. 'He probably doesn't even know he's calling me.' He thought bitterly, trying to concentrate on the next human. But it kept coming, that tug, and soon his name was repeated. 'Cas. Cas.'

He gave up. In seconds, he was there, wings fluttering then folded. He was right behind Dean, who hadn't noticed him yet, and was shaking slightly. He seemed, jittery, reaching to fill his cup again with coffee. Why humans did that, Castiel still drew a blank. He was sure it gave them some sort of pleasure, but when he drank it, it just sunk sharp and bitter to his stomach.

"Hello, Dean." He said slowly, wondering if Dean would tell him why he called. Instead, he jumped, spilling the beverage onto the counter and his hand, before pulling back violently and throwing the cup away from him. He scooped up a handful of napkins and pressed them to his hand before turning around and glaring at Castiel.

"Cas, what the hell?" He growled, starting to mop up the counter.

"You called for me." He said with a tilt of his head, eyes narrowed. "Did you not know?"

"Know what, Cas? That you don't know how to walk?"

"You prayed to me and I came." He said sharply. "I do not appreciate being called if I am unwanted."

"Prayed?" He scoffed. "I don't pray, Cas."

"Evidently, you did. I heard you do so. Do you wish for my help or not? I am not your servant."

Dean pursed his lips together, trying to hold back snark. He contemplated his choices. One, he could tell Castiel to shove his 'help' up his ass and be back in his current predicament. Two, he could ask for Cas' help and see what happened. He was really swaying towards option one, but then he remembered the brutality of the crime scenes, the mutilated children, and he knew. He'd do whatever it took to stop it from happening again. Even if it meant working with Castiel.

"Well?" Cas said, snapping him out of his reverie. He looked ready to shove Dean into a pile of nails and Dean swallowed nervously. He really doubted he'd win that fight.

"I guess--" He cleared his throat. "I need--I can't--" He paused. "I need you to take a look at this case and," He paused again, swallowing his pride for the moment, "help me." He said the last two words through gritted teeth and watched his reaction.

Castiel blinked. "Of course."

Dean's jaw dropped and he quickly closed it. "Okay then. Let's go. Just gotta finish cleaning this fucking mess." He muttered, leaning down to grab the cup. Castiel watched him clean, ever so still, and Dean rolled his eyes before he glanced back at him. "Don't me help or anything. I’m fine." He threw away a wad of napkins and placed his hands on his knees, pushing himself into a standing position. "Let's go." He said. He reached out and grabbed Castiel's trench coat. "And walk this time." He said firmly, looking Castiel directly in the eye and lifting his eyebrows. "Got it?"

Castiel nodded and extracted himself from Dean's grip, staring at him through narrowed eyes. Dean couldn't tell if he was pissed, confused, or just indifferent. He sighed and led the way back to his office.

Castiel, of course, wasn't overly fond of this walking business. Too slow and quite jostling. He enjoyed flying about almost too much sometimes--neglecting his duties for flight instead--and he wondered why he was letting Dean order him to walk. He had no answer to that question as he stepped into Dean's office, glancing about purely in an automatic gesture of search. There was no one in the room but the two of them, but he doubted much more than three could fit. He felt a bit entrapped by the walls, as he had the last time he was in here, but said nothing. He would need to be here to help Dean, and help him he would. Even if he didn't want to be near him it was his job now. He was not going to screw this up too.

Dean pushed aside his chair and opened up the laptop, waving Castiel over as he typed in his password. "You'll never accomplish anything over there." Castiel walked over to him, his side brushing his, and glanced at the laptop. Dean stepped to the side and avoided his eye. "Here. You can try to make sense of this lot." He glanced at him, then back at the computer. "You do know how to work one, right?"

Castiel glanced back at him, confused, and Dean groaned. "Fine." He grabbed the mouse and started shuffling things about. "I'm working on a case. No sense to it. Fifteen people so far have gone out of their minds and murdered their entire family before offing themselves. Same way every time." He dragged forward the first batch of crime scene photos. "If you're squeamish, you'll need to get over that real quick."

"I am not, as you say, squeamish. I am an angel of the Lord. A warrior." He leaned forward so as to give the photos a better look. "I've seen much worsethan this."

"Okay, well, you use this the click through the photos." He handed him the mouse. Castiel looked down at it and rolled in in his hand. Dean sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling it so the mouse lay flat on the table. He moved his hand back and forth. "Like this. Press the little button here," He pressed down on Cas' finger  and another photo popped forward, "and there. Easy."

Castiel furrowed his brow and pushed the mouse forward, confused. "I am unsure of this." He right clicked twice, eyes narrowing, and Dean groaned. He pushed his hand away.

"Never mind." He grumbled. "What do you need to look at? Overview of the crime scenes? Close ups of the vics? What?"

"I would like the see the victims of these crimes." He said, head tilted. Dean rolled his eyes, but opened up several different pictures, evenly distributing them around the screen.

"Each one of these is from a different crime scene and uh, there are a few kids as well." He cleared his throat but Castiel didn't react. He continued. "From what the CSS can tell, they were all carved on with kitchen knives starting with smaller cuts before transitioning to bigger cuts. Their throats were then slashed and they all bled out. Except for the kids. Their throats were slashed almost immediately." Dean swallowed. "The only thing different about each scene is how the killers offed themselves. Some went for a gun," He rolled the mouse over a couple of the photographs, "while others hung themselves or went for the pills." He rolled over several others. "A few even drowned themselves."

"Did you find any sulfur on the scene?" Castiel asked. Dean looked back at him. His face was calm but he had an air of seriousness that made Dean shiver.

"Uh, well, I think they might have. Hold on." Dean minimized the photos and scrounged around. He brought up the evidence reports and shuffled through them, bending his knees uncomfortably. With Castiel standing behind him, he might as well get used to sore legs. Although, he couldn't focus when he realized he could feel the angels breath on the back of his neck. "A bit of personal space, buddy?"

"'Personal space?" He heard him ask, his voice lifting in confusion.

'Shocker.' He thought. "As in, stand back, you're a bit too close to me for my liking." Dean waved his empty hand. "Stand a bit to my right." He heard him move and the air was gone. He nodded. "Good." He clicked another report and grinned. "Ah ha! There. Significant amounts of sulfur found by the killers body, as well as traces on the victims. How'd you-?" He turned around and the angel was gone. He glanced around the room and stood up, lips pursed. "Son of a bitch. The hell is wrong with you?" He lifted his arms up and let them fall, blowing air through his teeth. He thought about the small pack of cigarettes buried in his bottom drawer, months in the making. None were missing. They were still wrapped in the package. 'Just in case.' He’d thought when he first bought them.

He licked his lips, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Oh, screw it." He said, and reached down into the drawer. Eight months be damned. He needed a smoke.


	4. Like a Dog with a Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this took forever and that I suck at updating and I'm so sorry. I hope you like it though. I do.

Dean didn't see Cas again until the end of the work day. He'd tried praying to him, but he gave up on that real quick. Sitting there, thinking words to a weird man in a dirty trench coat made Dean feel utterly ridiculous. He'd just have to wait until Cas got back, so he could rip him a new one.

The rest of his work day was spent going through simple open and shut cases that he hadn't gotten to yet because of the massive annoyance that was his current case. He even helped out Ash with a case that was bugging him. At the end of the day, he sighed and leaned back in the couch in the break room. He won't mind just napping. But Ash had other ideas.

"C'mon, dude. Wake up! I need you to take me out tonight." He whined, shoving Dean's shoulder.

"Take the bus." Dean said, pushing his hand away. "I'm outta here."

"Oh, screw that. I have tickets to a game tonight. I know you want to go."

"Not really. I feel like sleeping until the end of time." Dean said, curling deeper into the couch. Just minutes before, he'd been alone, his feet dangling off the armrest. He'd actually started to fall asleep before Reggie had knocked his feet to the ground and took the seat, making Dean have to pull his legs back onto the couch and curl up like a baby. 'I'd really be better off at home.' He thought. But, of course, that meant that if that damn angel ever came back, he'd be in his house again. Dean balked at the thought and tried to relax, to tune out the nasally voice that just wouldn't shut up.

"Dude! Hey, man, get up." He shoved him again and Dean lashed out with his foot. He connected with his leg and Reggie pulled back. "Hey, don't be like that. C'mon. I need a ride."

"Shove it up your ass, Ash. I need the sleep."

"Fine." Dean could hear the pout in his voice and he smiled. "I'll take the goddamn bus. But you owe me, Winchester."

"Screw you." He said gleefully, settling in for his nap. He heard Reggie huff but he didn't say anything more. Instead, he felt the couch get lighter and his feet patter off. No doubt to mutter angrily to himself about how moronic Dean was. Usually, Dean would challenge him for that and they'd tease each other like crazy. But right now, Dean was falling into oblivion, and he had no intention of stopping.

That is, until a sudden weight appeared on the couch and a familiar voice said, "Dean, we need to talk."

Dean sighed, less surprised this time, and slowly opened his eyes, praying he was dreaming. He wasn't.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, groaning. "Damn well we need to talk, you self righteous asshole." Dean glared at him. "Do you mind telling me Where the hell you disappeared to? Cause I'd sure like to know."

"That is not of importance."

Dean snorted. "Like hell it isn't. You and me," He waved a hand between them, "We're partners now, buddy. That means sharing. _Everything_."

"Dean, you are not to investigate this case any further. I will be doing so on your behalf."

Dean blinked and searched Cas' eyes for any sign he was joking. Not that he expected it, but he could hope. "You can't be serious."

"My superiors have agreed that you should not be putting yourself in harms way."

"I put my life in harms way _on a daily basis_ , Cas. That's my _job_." Dean growled.

"This case involves a greater risk than you are used to dealing with." Castiel said, words flat and toneless.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He sneered, leaning forward. "Is it some sort of angel renegade? A snake from hell? What the hell has your 'superiors' so sure I can't hold my own?"

"Dean-"

"And I don't want any bullshit, Cas."

Cas' eyes softened a bit and he sighed. "I believe there is a demon possessing these people, forcing them to kill, before moving on to it's next host." He paused. "Both my superiors and I agree this is not a task that you can handle, as you have no experience-"

"Screw experience." Cas blinked. "I'm coming. End of discussion." Dean rocked himself a couple times before pushing off the couch and getting to his feet. Cas got to his feet more slowly, but his eyes never left Dean.

"Coming where exactly?" Cas said slowly.

"With you. To kill the son of a bitch who's been killing all these people." Dean stretched, yawning.

"No, you're not." Cas said, just as slow.

"The hell I'm not." He caught Cas' eye again. "I'm your partner. I may not like you very much, and I'm pretty sure I might try and kill you someday," Dean grinned. "But I'm not missing out on the case of a lifetime."

"Dean, I'm afraid that is quite impossible." Castiel said firmly. Dean wasn't listening.

"If you have any leads yet, you might as well tell me." Dean started walking away. "I can track them down in ways you can't. Plus, you know, you might want to share with me how to get one of these things-"

"Dean." Castiel said and Dean looked back at him, eyebrows raised. "You are not coming with me."

Dean smirked and turned around to face him, sauntering towards him. "Castiel, you will be keeping me in the loop here. I don't give a flying fuck if you _want_ to. If you don't, I _will_ keep investigating on my own. Which means I'll be in a hell of a lot more danger considering I'd never even known demon's existed until five minutes ago." Dean stopped a few feet from him and lowered his voice. "Now, I really think I'd be in your best interest to try and not get me killed." He glared as Castiel clenched his teeth together. "And I _don't_ mean sticking me in a warehouse somewhere to keep me 'safe.' I _will_ get out and I _will_ get into a sticky situation just to watch you squirm. Who knows. I may die, and you can take _that_ up with your superiors."

Castiel searched Dean's eyes, his own becoming more and more troubled. He looked down, his brow creased, and Dean knew he had him.

"Do you have a lead, Cas?" Dean asked, hopeful. If he could just get one lead, one, he might be able to track this demon bastard down. "I can stop this, Cas. We can stop this."

Castiel looked pained as he said,"I can't, Dean."

Dean's face hardened immediately and he stepped back. "Fine then, Cas." He sneered his name like a curse. "Forget it. You're a friggin coward. Good luck keeping me alive." He gave him a mocking smile and stormed out of the break room without looking back.

\------  
"Fucking angels." Dean flopped down on his couch, sighing in relief. He meant what he said. If Castiel wasn't going to tell him about this demon, Dean was going to do a little digging himself. He'd have to do a nice amount of research, but he betted he could find out a general sense of how these demons ticked. He could probably even start looking for it. He just needed the know how and maybe his gun. 'I hope they aren't like vamps where you gotta kill them with a stake.' He thought closing his eyes. Yeah, he'd find that son of a bitch. But first, he deserved a very needed nap.

He was asleep within minutes, mentally exhausted from all the stress of this past day. His dreams flitted past his consciousness, brief and muddled. He twitched in his sleep, and re-positioned himself several times. When he woke, he'd regret the decision to sleep on the couch, but at the moment, he could only feel bliss.

He opened his eyes, jolted up by something he did not know. He looked about, searching, and his eyes came to rest on the shape of Cas, leaning against the wall separating his kitchen from his living room.

"You are dreaming." He said. "I thought this would be more opportune way to speak with you."

Dean blinked and shook his head. A dream? This felt as real as, well, reality. Except as he glanced around, he noticed how bright everything was. Colours that should have been dull and faded almost seemed to glow. He blinked again. 'Dammit.'

He looked back at Cas, and grimaced. "I thought I told you to forget about it." He said, rubbing his face. "Do you have a death wish."

"This is still a dream, Dean. You could not harm me if you tried." He tilted his head, eyes pained. "And I see you want to. That is unfortunate."

"Why so?" He said sarcastically.

"Because I wish to allow you to help me."

Dean snorted. " _Allow?_ " He said, tilting his head away, eyes still on him. "I'm not asking, Cas."

"I know." Cas said. "And that is what I find so frustrating."

"Get used to it. You're stuck with me." His eyes sparkled as he smirked.

"I know. I will need to wake you to take you with me, but first, there are a few things you need to know, as well as conditions." Castiel said the last part slowly, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Alright, chuckles." Dean said, settling into the couch with his hands behind his head. "I'll bite. But doesn't mean I'll follow your orders."

\------  
At some interval, he realized he was blinking awake. He wasn't sure how long he'd been doing so, but his consciousness had finally gathered itself and he sat up, groaning from the kink in his neck and the ache in his back. "Some couch you are." He muttered, closing his eyes again. 'What time is it?'

He opened his eyes again, searching for his clock. "2:30am. Awesome." He said, considering flopping back down on the couch, when suddenly, his dream came flooding back to him. He gasped, clutching the couch. He glanced at the spot Cas had been standing and narrowed his eyes. "Fuck me." He said, shaking his head. "Cas, get your feathery ass down here. Now." He growled, standing.

He glanced around and found himself staring into very bright blue eyes. He startled, for a moment lost in the depths of blue, before Castiel broke the silence.

"Are you ready, then?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "Just let me grab my gun."

"You will not be in need of a firearm. Demons are impervious to such weapons."

"Oh joy." Dean shook his head. "Is there anything that can kill them? I mean," He snorted. "Salt and holy water hurt them, but can we kill them."

"You cannot. But I do have the ability to do so."

Dean waited for Castiel to elaborate. When he didn't, he drew his lips into a thin line and grunted. "Okay then. Anything else  I need to know anything else about demons and shit that you neglected to tell me?"

"No." Cas said, and reached out. Dean leaned away from his touch and Castiel shook his head. "Dean, you need to trust me."

"Asking a bit much of me, aren't you?" He asked, smiling, but when Castiel reached for his forehead a second time, Dean didn't move.

A bright light flashed and Dean shut his eyes. Seconds later, he opened them as Cas' fingers left his forehead. They were standing on a deserted street dimly lit by flickering street lamps. Water flowed along the sides of the road and trash blew through the air, whipping around their ankles. On their left was rusted chain link fences and on their left were looming warehouses, deep in shadows. As Dean glanced around, he whistled in amazement. "This place is the biggest pile of crap I've seen this week." He turned back to Cas. "Why are we here?"

"I've been reliably informed that there is a large demon nest hiding out in the area." Cas said, stepping away from Dean and glancing around. "I am sure they have the information I seek."

"Well, that's good. I guess." Dean glanced around again. "Uh, are you actually aware of where they are, or…?"

"They are near." He said. Dean waited but he said nothing else.

He nodded. "Okay then." He paused. "So, why'd you bring me along, anyways, Cas? Change of heart so quick? I didn't think you had it in you."

Castiel started to walk down the street and Dean followed right after.  "I wished to keep watch over you, as I was afraid you would do something…rash." Castiel said, looking back at Dean warily.  
Dean leaned his head forward. "Define rash."

"Contacting a demon and trying to ascertain a lead on your own." Cas led them towards one of the deserted warehouses.

Dean shrugged wildly and grinned. "You got me there. Anything to see your pretty face again, Cas." Castiel glanced back at him, confused, and Dean laughed.

"I do not understand."Cas said. "Was that a flirtation?"

Dean choked, coughing into his hand. He gave Cas an amused look. "I don't know, man. Did you want it to be?"

Castiel locked eyes with him, pausing in his step, before turning back around and approaching the warehouse door. Dean stayed paused, watching him do so, and smiled to himself and shaking his head.

As Dean finally approached him, he found Castiel appraising the door.  It was obviously locked; the giant padlock giving it away. It was rusted, and would be easy to break. However, Castiel's mouth was deep set and he looked conflicted.

"What, man? Out with it." He gestured to the door. "You got the wrong place or what?"

"No." He said, turning to him. "I am unsure how you will get inside."

"Just use some of your angel mojo and zap us inside."

"Your reaction last time was less than conspicuous." He pointed out.

"I was afraid for my life. Some guy was stalking me and quite possibly trying to kill me. I think my reaction was freaking justified. This time," He shrugged freely. "I trust you, buddy. Trust you not to put us through a wall, that is."

Castiel nodded, but his eyes were distant. "Okay, Dean." He stepped forward. He touched two fingers to Dean's forehead, light but firm. Dean waited with eyes closed, expecting the bright flash of light. Instead, he lost feeling in his limbs, and his world went dark.


	5. Sailing off a Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean refuses to be left behind

Dean woke up cold; And when his memory caught up with him, angry. Apparently, Castiel's angel powers were more complex than he'd originally thought. He pulled himself to his feet, groaning as he did. From the way his head was throbbing, he doubted Cas even tried to catch him on his way down.

"That bastard pulled a Houdini on me." He said, gritting his teeth. "He's going to pay. I'm going to knock the living daylights out of him. I'll use a frigging bat if I have to," He grumbled to himself some more as he walked, trying to gauge away in without making a thunderous entrance. The warehouse seemed undisturbed still. The only thing he could hear was his breathing. And though the ground was littered with trash, there was nothing bigger than a coffee cup around him. 

When he'd walked halfway around, frustration brewing, he spotted a piece of loose wood paneling. Hopeful, he kneeled down and tested it. It came off the wall easily and showed a small hole in the metal exterior, leading directly inside.

"Jackpot." He muttered, glancing around. Still no one around. He briefly wondered how far down the rabbit hole they'd gone.

Glancing in the hole and spying no one inside either, he began to force himself through the hole. It wasn't easy. A large amount of pushing and pulling as well as heavy grunting was involved. By the time he'd gotten in, many minutes had passed, and his button up was all torn up from the jagged edges. He was sure he was bleeding, but he didn't have time to check. He needed to find Cas. He wasn't sure how powerful demons were compared to angels, but he wasn't about to risk it by assuming Castiel was some sort of God. If Castiel died because he overestimated him, he'd never forgive himself.

The inside of the warehouse wasn't much better than the outside. Large clusters of debris and trash were piled up along the hallway Dean walked. The walls looked rusted and pipes hung from an open ceiling. 

'Who would wanna stay in this dump?' Dean thought. He turned a corner and spotted a doorway. He could hear voices coming from inside.

"-kill you slowly. I can't myself. Don't wanna get my hands dirty with your blood, pretty boy. Too much of a hassle." He heard them click their tongue. "Jeffery, if you please."

Dean inched his way forward, careful to keep his footfalls as quiet as he could. He had just made it to the edge of the doorway when he heard Castiel scream. 

He grimaced and took a breath. Obviously, Castiel was in trouble. The only question was how much, and Dean knew there was only one way to answer that question. Taking another deep breath, the slowly peaked through the doorway.

He had to restrain a gasp of surprise. In the large space stood too many people to count. He even spotted some children on the fringes. They all seemed at ease, all their heads turned towards one spot. He followed their eyes and cursed quietly to himself. 

Castiel stood, framed by two large demons. They held him tight around his arms, his sleeve pushed up to his elbow. A large cut dragged from his forearm to his elbow, blood dribbling down.

Castiel glared at the two people closest to him. One was a young man, maybe sixteen, with a wild mop of red hair and a sadistic smirk. The other was a young girl. Blond and angled in face, she stood proudly to the side, staring at Castiel like he was some sort of prize. 

The young man stepped forward and placed the tip of a thin silver weapon to Castiel's face. He sliced downwards, causing Cas to cry out again. He breathed heavily, struggling against his captors.

Dean had to think quickly. He assumed all these people were demons, so scaring them away was out of the question. He didn't know much about demons, but he doubted they were concerned with the FBI. He also ruled out just charging in there. Who wouldn't rule that out? No, he knew the only way in there. He didn't have to like it, though.

Dean shook his head. "Damn it." He took a deep breath and just strode straight in, making sure to put a little swagger in his walk. These people--demons--seemed to be overconfident. If he was going to pull this off, he needed to know more about how they thought. So, he walked right up behind them and smiled at a few. They glared at him, but no one seemed racing to kill him so he just stopped and tried to ignore them. He turned back to Cas, who was currently glaring intimidating at the female.

"I will kill you if you do not let me go." He said.

"Ooo, I think I like you." The girl purred, grinning. She ran a hand over his face. "And such a pretty face. I like your choice in vessels." She turned towards the rest of the demons in the room, a wide smile on her face. "Get back to work." She said sweetly, head tilted to the side. Dean could hear the undertone of a death threat and he swallowed hard. The rest demons started leaving the room. He glanced back and forth between them and her. Panic started to well up inside him.

"Shit." He muttered. If he followed them, they'd both be dead for sure. So, he took another deep breath, and and himself stride towards Castiel and his demons friends.

After a large portion of them had left, he was left out in the open. Thankfully, the girl had turned back towards Castiel. But Castiel had been watching them go and now his eyes locked on Dean's. He blinked, tilting his head, before focusing on the girl.

"Are you planning on killing me then?"

She smiled. "Gladly. But first, I want to savor this." She gestures and Jeffery slices down his arm again, blood spurting onto his trench coat. He cried out and Dean clenched his fists. She glanced around, as if checking to see if everyone had left, when her eyes locked on Dean's.

"You!" She hisses. "Why are you not gone?"

"I-" Dean cleared his throat and straightened up, giving her the loosest smile he can. "I want to help." He starts walking to towards them. 

"We've got this. You-" She waved a hand.

"I've got no where else to be." He shrugged and grinned. "But I'd love to help you make him squirm."

Slowly, a smile came over the girls face. "Alright. Jeffery handles the blade, but if you want to take out some bones, be my guest."

He nods. As he gets closer, his palms start to sweat, and he rubs them discreetly on his pants. He is a foot from her when he hears her and Jeffery sniff the air. He turns to look at the girl and blinks. Her face is curled up in a snarl and her eyes are completely black. 

"Human." She hissed, and lunged for him. Dean has the presence of mind to move out of the way, but Jeffery is on him too quick. He swung a fist, but Jeffery ducked and landed a punch on his shoulder. He then clipped Dean's jaw and kicked at his knee, causing him to fall to the ground. The wind knocked out of him, Dean just groaned, blinking. Suddenly, he felt hands grab his jacket and pull him to his feet. The girl was gripping him and giggling, her eyes still black.

As he feels her start to pull him, he pulls the opposite way, towards Cas, and his shoulder clips one of Castiel's captures. The man stumbles and Dean sees Cas take advantage of this by yanking his arm away. Before Dean can see what happens, however, the girl pulled him like she tried to before and he goes sailing across the warehouse into a pile of debris.


	6. How to Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a badass who doesn't understand sarcasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I suck at trying to end a story too, huh? So yeah, felt inspired, wrote another chapter. Here you go :D

When he'd flown in, Castiel had expected a small grouping of maybe ten or fifteen. He hadn't expected this many demons. He hadn't expected to be cornered. And he certainly had anticipated Dean waking up this soon. Perhaps it was a good thing Dean had awoken. Castiel wasn't sure he'd be out of the hands of those thugs nearly so soon if it hadn't been for him.

Good or not, Dean was on the other side of the warehouse now, and Castiel did not have time to wonder if he was okay, or even alive. The three male demons were converging on him. Of course, he would have loved to flood the warehouse with energy, effectively killing them all. But his body was wounded and he might be knocked unconscious if he tried. If he was, there were plenty of demons just outside that could take them both down. 

His second choice would have been his angel blade, but they had it securely gripped in the boys hands. He'd have to get it back before he could even attempt to use it. And none of them were close enough for him to touch them. Instead, they were circling him, the boy with his blade licking his lips. 

Castiel waited, relaxing his muscles and watching them carefully. He chose not to attempt to begin the fight. He'd let them seal their own fates.

And they did. All together, they jumped for him, the boy with the blade holding his arm outstretched. Castiel let them leap upon him, dragging him down to the ground. He lay prone and pinned, as the boy crouched above him.

"Too easy." The boy growled. The blade descended towards his chest before Castiel finally moved.

They hadn't thought to pin his legs. He swung them to the side, using the momentum to roll and pull one of the demon's towards him. The blade lodged in her shoulder, causing him to scream. Quickly, he yanked his arms towards his body, pulling the other demon's off balance, and placing a palm on the uninjured demon's forehead. Bright light flowed out of him and he fell to the ground, dead. 

Lashing out at the boy, Cas struggled to keep the blade from his grip. His leg connected with the boy's ankles, causing him to fall. Cas yanked the blade out of the demon's shoulder and cut his throat. He pulled himself to his feet, but was brought back down by the lunging weight of the boy. He scratched at him, growling, and Cas swung the blade around, stabbing straight through his temple. White light flared outwards, and he was dead.

Castiel yanked the blade out and pushed the boy away. He stood again, wobbling as he did. He'd expended a lot of his energy already. He needed to rest. But first, he had to find Dean.

His eyes scanned the warehouse, and quickly homed in on the last demon inside. The one currently choking Dean. Castiel's eyes flashed with anger and his grip tightened around the blade. In one swift motion, he flew behind the attacker and thrust the blade between her ribs. Her eyes flashed with bright light, before she slumped forward and he pulled the blade out. He glanced at Dean, who was rubbing his throat and glaring at Castiel.

"Thanks." He said, rolling his eyes. He kicked the demon's body and frowned at it.

"You do not sound thankful." Castiel said.

"Well," Dean glanced back at Castiel, holding up a hand. "You decide to lie to me; you knock me out and almost get me killed." He ticked each item off his hand, blinking slowly. "You know, I just don't see what I should be thankful for."

Castiel blinked. "I rendered you unconscious for your own safety. You are not experienced-"

"Well, I can't get experienced without experience, can I?" Dean asked, throwing his hands up in the air. Castiel just stared at him. After a minute, Dean huffed a sigh. "Why didn't you just knock me out at my house?"

"I hadn't been sure of the address. I was afraid if I acted too soon, you would awake before I'd finished."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, well, look how that turned out."

"I could have made it, but I was--" He paused. "Delayed."

"You were having your ass handed to you, is more like it." Dean said with a grin. "I saved that fine ass." He pointed at him."You owe me for that."

"I saved you as well." Castiel said, an eyebrow raised.

"I could have taken her, you know." He said. Castiel just stared at him again. 

"Fine. We're even." Dean said after a minute, glaring at him. "But I'm not happy about it."

"I am aware." Castiel said. "We have no need to stay here any longer." He reached out, but Dean backed away immediately. 

"I'm driving home, asshat. You dashed all my trust in you when you knocked me out against my will." Dean kicked the debris below his feet and stumbled towards the warehouse entrance. "You can fly back yourself if you want."

Castiel blinked, watching him walk off. He saw no reason why Dean should refuse his services. He had been only trying to protect him. But humans lived by codes and conducts he knew were considered quite sacred to them. He had broken his trust, and it would take work to repair it. In seconds, he had made a decision.

"I shall accompany you." Castiel said, appearing behind him.

Dean jumped, but didn't stop walking. "Whatever. Just don't touch me."

Castiel nodded, although Dean was not looking at him. Together, they exited the warehouse and Dean scanned the road. His eye caught on a small beat up truck parked in a ditch on the other side of the road.

"Perfect." He said.

"I do not see how it could be considered perfect." Castiel said, tilting his head. "There are several inefficiencies-"

"I was being sarcastic." Dean snapped.

"That was not evident by your tone."

"Shocker." Dean said.

"That, however, was very much sarcastic." Castiel pointed out.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked to the car. Castiel followed, attempting to work out Dean's motivations for toneless sarcasm.

Dean scooped up a thin piece of metal as they walked and used it to jimmy the door lock. He popped it open, tossing the piece of metal down, and slid in. He glanced at Cas, who stood staring at him.

"I'm not opening the other door." Dean said and slammed his.

"I know." Cas said, already in the passenger seat. 

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I figured." Dean reached underneath the steering wheel. Within a minute, he had the car running. He put the car in drive and pulled out onto the road.

"So where are we?" Dean asked.

"Williamsport, Pennsylvania."

Dean whistled. "I guess I can be thankful it wasn't farther."

"This was the closest large demon settlement near the crime scenes. I thought it would be best to look for nearer suspects."

"Good call on that one. However, it'll now take me four fucking hours to get home." Castiel frowned and Dean sighed. "Yes, I know it would be faster if you zapped me home but that's not happening." Castiel's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything.

They drove in tense silence for the next half hour. Dean fiddled with the radio, but when it wouldn't turn on after trying for quite a while, he gave up. Castiel stared straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts, while Dean fought the urge to glance at Castiel, clenching the steering wheel tightly. He kept switching between being furious as hell and and extremely curious. Had Cas actually learned anything that would help? Would he even tell him if he did?

Thankfully, just before Dean was about start prying like crazy, Cas spoke. "They seem to be congregating." His brow was furrowed, his eyes narrowed. "Their numbers are growing. They're creating new nests extremely fast. It's perplexing."

Dean blinked. "Those shitheads can multiply themselves?"

Castiel shook his head. "Not the way you are thinking. They have to have souls to corrupt. To make like them. But I've never hard of them multiplying so quickly."

"But why?" Dean shifted in his seat, glancing at Cas. "And why now?"

Castiel didn't speak for a few minutes, but when he did his voice was grave. "I don't know, but we need to find out."


End file.
